Capítulo 8
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un plan de fuga hacia la libertad, lleva a un precio muy alto por pagar. Clasificación T, sangre y gore.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 8: Allí estaba George, dormido y conectado a una máquina que controlaba sus signos vitales, vestía una bata azul celeste pálida de hospital y al sentir que habían venido por él, tal por intuición, abrió sus ojos y recibió el abrazo de sus hijos que habían ido allí.

- Sabía que vendrían. Les dijo el ex Veterano de la "Guerra de Vietnam", al saber que David iba a llevarlos para sacarlo de ese aprieto.

- No te íbamos a dejar, somos familia, nuestro lema está en la sangre. Dijo Kai, mientras que lo abrazaba con Saya.

- Se los agradezco muchísimo, pero aún el peligro no termina, será mejor irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Pidió George y mientras que salía de la cama, partieron de la habitación.

Ni más bien salieron primero los Hermanos Hernández y Fernández, un Quiróptero se les apareció, causando el grito de los hermanos.

- ¡Resistan, Dios, ya han llegado! Gritó Kai, mientras que le disparaba al monstruo y este retrocedía por los disparos.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Se escuchó el grito de Saya y con su katana atravesó el pecho del Quiróptero, cristalizándolo por completo.

- ¡De prisa, vamos a la salida, ya! Ordenó David y empezaron a correr hacia la salida, mientras que más Quiróptero se les aparecía, Haddock con su rifle Mauser disparó contra otro de los Quirópteros que estaba cerca de Saya y George.

- Gracias, amigo, te debo un trago. Le agradeció George, mientras que Haddock recargaba el arma.

- Jajaja, no hace falta por ahora los premios. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que empezaban a escapar de allí.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida de aquel campo de batalla, George con su fuerza física los eliminaba también, lo mismo Tintin, quien contaba con una escopeta SPAS 12, igual a la de David, cuando llegaron al ascensor, lograron cerrar las puertas, pero un Quiróptero apareció y trató de matar a Saya, pero George se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque mortal, sangrando gravemente, todos quedaron asombrados, mientras que Saya, inundada por la rabia, eliminaba a aquel monstruo que había atacado a su padre.

- S, Sa, Saya. Le llamó él con las últimas fuerzas que tenía en su cuerpo, mientras que Kai lloraba de la rabia por lo que había pasado.

- Aquí estoy, tranquilo, estarás bien, no te rindas, por favor. Le pidió ella, mientras que lo abrazaba.

- Tú puedes, George, no te rindas, sé que puedas, te podemos sacar en brazos pero no bajes la guardia, por favor. Le pidió Haddock, mientras que le tomaba de las manos.

George sonrió, sabía que moriría, pero quería morir como un humano y no como un monstruo, así que le pidió a Saya que usara su sangre y así podría darle una muerte humana.

- ¡No, no puedo! Se rehusó ella a hacerlo, pero el americano volvió a tomarle de las manos.

- Saya, no temas, la muerte es parte del Círculo Natural de la vida, no debes sentirte culpable por la decisión que tomes, siempre estaré con ustedes y jamás estuve tan feliz de haberlos tenido, ustedes son ya mayores y saben lo que tienen qué hacer en este Mundo.

- Papa. Dijo ella, mientras que lloraba, George comenzó a escupir sangre, sabía que era casi su hora, no quería convertirse en Quiróptero, por lo cual les dio su consejo a sus hijos para que no temieran.

- Kai, tú eres el hermano mayor, cuida a Riku por mí, Saya, jamás te rindas en esta vida, aunque el Mundo sea un lugar frío y hostil, siempre tendrás a tus amigos y familia para cuidarte. Siempre recuerda nuestra frase familiar: "Nankurunaisa" Le dijo George a sus hijos, Saya supo el significado de esas palabras y entonces ella preparó su katana, apretó el dedo índice sobre el filo y una gota de su sangre cayó sobre el charco de la sangre de George, envenandolo pero aún así dándole una muerte humana y no como un monstruo.

- ¡Papa! Gritó Kai, destrozado por aquella tragedia, en medio de las lágrimas, vino el silencio, un trágico silencio inundó el lugar.

- Que en paz descanses, George. Dijo Tintin con Haddock, mientras que hacían un minuto de silencio junto a los Detectives, justo en ese momento, se escucharon los pasos de alguien y Milu comenzó a ladrar.

- ¡Los aviones de la Fuerza Aérea vienen en camino: Van a volar toda el área! Les dijo Lois, mientras que les advertía del peligro de los aviones y salieron de allí, volviendo a sus vehículos, George estaba muerto, al Horizonte, la base de los Estados Unidos quedó destruida en pocos segundos por las bombas que arrojaron los F-16 y de ahí quedaba una cosa por hacer para Saya: Acabar con los Quirópteros y vengar la muerte de su padre y así poder llevar la paz nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Allí estaba George, dormido y conectado a una máquina que controlaba sus signos vitales, vestía una bata azul celeste pálida de hospital y al sentir que habían venido por él, tal por intuición, abrió sus ojos y recibió el abrazo de sus hijos que habían ido allí.

- Sabía que vendrían. Les dijo el ex Veterano de la "Guerra de Vietnam", al saber que David iba a llevarlos para sacarlo de ese aprieto.

- No te íbamos a dejar, somos familia, nuestro lema está en la sangre. Dijo Kai, mientras que lo abrazaba con Saya.

- Se los agradezco muchísimo, pero aún el peligro no termina, será mejor irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Pidió George y mientras que salía de la cama, partieron de la habitación.

Ni más bien salieron primero los Hermanos Hernández y Fernández, un Quiróptero se les apareció, causando el grito de los hermanos.

- ¡Resistan, Dios, ya han llegado! Gritó Kai, mientras que le disparaba al monstruo y este retrocedía por los disparos.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Se escuchó el grito de Saya y con su katana atravesó el pecho del Quiróptero, cristalizándolo por completo.

- ¡De prisa, vamos a la salida, ya! Ordenó David y empezaron a correr hacia la salida, mientras que más Quiróptero se les aparecía, Haddock con su rifle Mauser disparó contra otro de los Quirópteros que estaba cerca de Saya y George.

- Gracias, amigo, te debo un trago. Le agradeció George, mientras que Haddock recargaba el arma.

- Jajaja, no hace falta por ahora los premios. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que empezaban a escapar de allí.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la salida de aquel campo de batalla, George con su fuerza física los eliminaba también, lo mismo Tintin, quien contaba con una escopeta SPAS 12, igual a la de David, cuando llegaron al ascensor, lograron cerrar las puertas, pero un Quiróptero apareció y trató de matar a Saya, pero George se interpuso, recibiendo el ataque mortal, sangrando gravemente, todos quedaron asombrados, mientras que Saya, inundada por la rabia, eliminaba a aquel monstruo que había atacado a su padre.

- S, Sa, Saya. Le llamó él con las últimas fuerzas que tenía en su cuerpo, mientras que Kai lloraba de la rabia por lo que había pasado.

- Aquí estoy, tranquilo, estarás bien, no te rindas, por favor. Le pidió ella, mientras que lo abrazaba.

- Tú puedes, George, no te rindas, sé que puedas, te podemos sacar en brazos pero no bajes la guardia, por favor. Le pidió Haddock, mientras que le tomaba de las manos.

George sonrió, sabía que moriría, pero quería morir como un humano y no como un monstruo, así que le pidió a Saya que usara su sangre y así podría darle una muerte humana.

- ¡No, no puedo! Se rehusó ella a hacerlo, pero el americano volvió a tomarle de las manos.

- Saya, no temas, la muerte es parte del Círculo Natural de la vida, no debes sentirte culpable por la decisión que tomes, siempre estaré con ustedes y jamás estuve tan feliz de haberlos tenido, ustedes son ya mayores y saben lo que tienen qué hacer en este Mundo.

- Papa. Dijo ella, mientras que lloraba, George comenzó a escupir sangre, sabía que era casi su hora, no quería convertirse en Quiróptero, por lo cual les dio su consejo a sus hijos para que no temieran.

- Kai, tú eres el hermano mayor, cuida a Riku por mí, Saya, jamás te rindas en esta vida, aunque el Mundo sea un lugar frío y hostil, siempre tendrás a tus amigos y familia para cuidarte. Siempre recuerda nuestra frase familiar: "Nankurunaisa" Le dijo George a sus hijos, Saya supo el significado de esas palabras y entonces ella preparó su katana, apretó el dedo índice sobre el filo y una gota de su sangre cayó sobre el charco de la sangre de George, envenandolo pero aún así dándole una muerte humana y no como un monstruo.

- ¡Papa! Gritó Kai, destrozado por aquella tragedia, en medio de las lágrimas, vino el silencio, un trágico silencio inundó el lugar.

- Que en paz descanses, George. Dijo Tintin con Haddock, mientras que hacían un minuto de silencio junto a los Detectives, justo en ese momento, se escucharon los pasos de alguien y Milu comenzó a ladrar.

- ¡Los aviones de la Fuerza Aérea vienen en camino: Van a volar toda el área! Les dijo Lois, mientras que les advertía del peligro de los aviones y salieron de allí, volviendo a sus vehículos, George estaba muerto, al Horizonte, la base de los Estados Unidos quedó destruida en pocos segundos por las bombas que arrojaron los F-16 y de ahí quedaba una cosa por hacer para Saya: Acabar con los Quirópteros y vengar la muerte de su padre y así poder llevar la paz nuevamente.


End file.
